Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for illuminating an area in the vicinity of a sewing needle.
A similar lighting system is known from German Pat. No. 28 14 962. The light beams emitted from a light source are conveyed to a light distributor, which is connected to several plastic deformable arms. Each arm has a lightguide and a hose enveloping the guide. The free ends of the arms are each joined to a light head, which diffuses the transmitted light beams.
However, the diffusion action of the light heads may produce an uneven illumination, which may result in formation of unwanted shadow zones, especially in the case of illuminated objects of unfavorable geometrical shape, in the places not directly illuminated, such as those behind projections.